


Confessions of love

by WeepingAngel95



Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural
Genre: Dean winchest - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, One Shot, Original Character(s), Protective Jensen, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeepingAngel95/pseuds/WeepingAngel95
Summary: How could you be so stupid? You'd let your jealousy get the better of you and now you've ruined everything. Heartbroken, you head to the beach to be alone with your thoughts. What happens when he comes to find you?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Original Female Character(s), Jensen Ackles/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Confessions of love

**Author's Note:**

> Found this old oneshot on my laptop and thought i'd share. It's totally random and soppy, I know 🙈 hope you all enjoy!  
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> In this, Jensen is single. No disrespect to his family intended.

Squeezing her eyes closed, Y/N stood motionless for a moment as the cool evening breeze caressed her petite, trembling frame.   
When her friends had persuaded her to add on to their holiday, she had hoped that a fortnight of sunbathing and sipping cocktails in the serene beauty of Majorca would relieve her of her stresses. How very wrong she was. Instead Y/N felt more uneasy and emotionally drained than ever.  
She ran the conversation through in her mind, once again torturing herself with the memories of that morning.   
I’m such an idiot, she mumbled to herself. She clenched her fists tightly, her fingernails embedding themselves into her clammy palms in rage at her own stupidity.  
She replayed the argument over and over in her mind, trying to make sense of the situation. Jensen was the only man Y/N had ever truly loved. They had first met during a very difficult few months of Y/N's life, she had been physically and emotionally scarred and trusted no one, yet no matter how much she pushed him away, he had always supported her in every way, never giving up on her. When she finally let her guard down and began to open up to Jensen, he soon became her closest friend, someone she could trust and rely on. That was 3 years ago now, and after all they had been through together, the good and the bad, Y/N wanted more than friendship.   
However after the biggest argument of their relationship she feared that she had just ruined her friendship and destroyed any hope of a future together. She gazed blankly into the distance as a stray tear trickled from her eye.

The sun was just beginning to set into the horizon leaving the sky with orange and yellow streaks that stretched across the heavens, the sun’s bright beams reflecting in the ocean water like liquid gold. The pier, which stretched from the small harbour to the rocky hills on the opposite side of the island, was decorated with black lanterns that hung high above the ground giving the palm trees that bordered the beach a golden shimmer , illuminating the picturesque shoreline. The roaring waves crashed against the rugged rocks that encircled the harbour, leaving a salty taste to the cool evening air. 

  
Y/N ran her fingers through her picky Y/H/C locks, tears now cascading down her flushed cheeks.  
Slowly she wandered down the uneven path towards the beach, Jensen not leaving her mind for a second. 

  
She wished things could be different, she wished she had the courage to confess her love to him, but doing so could mean loosing him altogether. Inches away from the beaches golden sands she stood still on the hard pebble path. For a few seconds she watched the sun sink further into the horizon, it’s orange hue fading into a delicate purple glow. Closing her eyes she tilted her head up towards the indigo sky, revelling in the last of the suns warmth on her face as she imagined Jensen standing behind her, his strong body pressed against hers. She lost herself in the thought of his hands exploring her body, his ruby lips caressing the curve of her neck.   
Without opening her eyes, she thoughtlessly stepped out onto the beach. Her heals sank into the soft cool sand, small grains working their way between her toes. Step by step she headed closer to the lapping of the water, her long white dress floating elegantly around her legs, her Y/H/C curls fluttering through the air. 

  
Suddenly she was disturbed from her thoughts by the sound of her name being called in the distance. She instantly recognised the voice from the husky Texan lilt that never failed to send shivers down her spine. Was she imaging it?   
She spun around, shocked to see the love of her life sprinting down the grassy embankment and down the pebble path towards her.   
“ Jensen?” she asked her eyes wide.   
“ Y/N, I’m sorry” he announced, stopping a few meters away from her, his chest heaving from exertion.   
Jensen gazed at Y/N, a look of desperation on his face.   
He couldn’t help but notice the way her silky hair tumbled down in a mass of glossy waves, perfectly framing her delicate features. He could tell she was upset from the glistening of tears in her /Y/E/C eyes that gave them the appearance of precious gems. She wore a long halter neck white dress that hugged her slender waist before flowing gracefully around her legs, the perfect blend of sexy and elegant.  
“Sorry?” She questioned, “You have nothing to be sorry for Jensen.” She lied, tears resting on her eyelids. She could feel her heart thundering against her chest, her head spinning from longing and confusion. She blinked away her tears, her stubbornness kicking in. He couldn't see her crying over him.   
“Yes, I do.” Jensen corrected her, his voice soft.   
Slowly, he stepped closer until he was only inches away from her.   
Reaching out, he took her hand, his fingers entwining with hers. Her hand felt so small in his, her skin as soft as velvet.   
“I should I have known better,” he shook his head remembering the horrible argument. “I really wish I’d behaved differently.”   
Y/N tried to concentrate on his words, ignoring the tingling sensation where he caressed her palm with his thumb. His touch was electric, sending shivers down her spine.  
“Then why didn’t you?” she asked, pulling herself back to reality. Suddenly anger bubbled up inside her again as her fantasy subsided. She quickly pulled her hand away, unsure of her feelings. She felt hurt, angry, betrayed even. Yet the touch of his skin left her yearning for him. She knew she was upset with Jensen but she also knew she loved him, way too much to hate him.   
“You have no idea how hard it was for me to watch you and that girl together, Jensen,” she muttered through gritted teeth, her head bowing low to conceal a tear from his view. She instantly regretted saying that out loud, it sounded foolish, but it was too late now. Brushing her tears away with the palm of her hand, she turned away from his intense gaze and towards the water.  
“It broke my heart” she whispered not sure if Jensen would hear and in truth she wasn’t sure if she wanted him to. She'd embarrassed herself enough already.  
“I’m sorry” Jensen said softly, he paused for a moment as though he was unsure of what to say next. Y/N didn’t respond, instead she remained still, her gaze fixed on a small sailing boat that bobbed on the water, a mere silhouette against the vast horizon.  
“That girl, I know nothing about her, I swear. She’s just a friend, it was just playful flirting.” Jensen explained, finally breaking the interminable silence “Nothing was going to happen". He waited for a reply, but yet again his efforts were in vain.   
“Babe, please" he begged, grabbing a hold of her hand. He came and stood behind her, pulling her body against his and wrapping his arms around her shivering body. Whether this was from sadness or the cool evening air, Jensen couldn’t tell. He didn’t want to push his luck but he couldn’t resist allowing his fingertips to trace small circles across the hem of her dress. Her sun kissed skin felt soft to the touch and for a moment he indulged in the thought of her naked body pressed against his, her tiny, feminine hands exploring every inch of him. 

  
His touch was the last thing Y/N needed right now, yet she didn't protest either. His body felt so firm against hers, her flesh tinging beneath his feather light caresses. She leaned into his embrace, for a moment loosing herself in the sensation.   
“It's only ever been you.”   
Her mind was so focused on the intense sensations that were claiming her, that it took her a few moments to register what he had just confessed. She spun around, a confused expression washing over her features. “What are you saying?”   
“I’m saying nothing was going to happen between me and that girl.” Jensen sighed deeply, partly through exasperation, partly through fear of what he was about to admit. Despite himself, he kept his gaze locked with hers   
“.....because I love you.”   
Y/N gasped loudly. Her hand shot to her mouth, her eyes wide from shock. “You Love me?” she stuttered, tears of joy and anticipation filling her eyes.   
Jensen didn’t reply, instead he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers before waiting for a response. Desire was consuming him now and when a small moan of satisfaction escaped her throat, he wasted no time in claiming her. He kissed her hungrily, their tongues dancing.   
Reluctantly they pulled apart, her plump lips tingling where his had been only moments ago. Jensen cupped Y/N’s face, her cheek snuggling perfectly into the palm of his hands.   
“Yes, I love you, I waited so long, I was afraid to tell you in case you didn’t feel the same but I can’t hide my love any longer”   
Y/N was speechless.

  
No matter how hard she tried, words failed her. She was fit to burst with happiness. Unable to explain the tidal wave of emotions soring through her veins, she instead replied to the love of her life by cushioning his lips with her own once again. 


End file.
